Coeur d'Encre
by Littleplume
Summary: Il s'était résigné, pour de bon. Mais elle lui sourit, et il ne put que craquer à nouveau. (OS Excessivement guimauve - vous voila prévenus)


O.S

_James & Lily_

**Cœur d'Encre**

* * *

James observait silencieusement Lily depuis cinq minutes et elle le savait. Ils étaient confortablement installés dans le bureau des Préfets et travaillent sur un devoir de Sortilèges. Du moins, Lily travaillait, tandis que James laissait ses yeux caresser les traits de son visage, son sourire, ses lèvres, ses pommettes hautaines, et son regard en amande.

Il y a un an, il s'était résigné. Résigné à ne jamais avoir Lily à ses côtés, à l'admirer de loin, et à ne jamais faire battre son cœur comme elle faisait battre le sien.

Mais depuis quelque temps, les choses étaient différentes. Elle souriait lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce, elle riait à ses blagues, et il l'avait même vue rougir quelques fois, lorsque, dans un moment d'audace, il avait nonchalamment glissé une mèche de ses cheveux auburn derrière son oreille, ou posé une main dans son dos lorsqu'ils sortaient d'une salle de classe.

Et malheureusement, ça lui avait redonné espoir. Un espoir qu'il s'était juré d'anéantir. De réduire en miette. Il n'avait jamais essayé de refouler ses sentiments, ou de passer à autre chose. Non, il avait Lily Evans dans la peau, et ce n'était pas prêt de changer. Mais il s'était résigné à lui faire partager ses sentiments. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Il savait qu'elle savait qu'il l'observait. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il était habitué à être pris sur le fait dans ces moments-là, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne fut pas étonné lorsqu'elle releva la tête en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de la regarder en souriant, parce que c'est ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

Et elle rougit. Et il craqua.

- Donne-moi ta main.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Donne-moi ta main !

- James ?

- Tu me fais confiance ?

Lily hésita un bref instant, et un sourire amusé glissa sur ses lèvres.

- Si on veut...

- Parfait. Donne-moi ta main.

Lily céda et glissa sa main, paume vers le haut, dans celle tendue de James.  
Il prit la plume posée sur la table dans sa main gauche, et la trempa brièvement dans l'encrier. Lily lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais il se contenta de sourire, son regard noisette pétillant d'amusement, de sincérité et d'innocence à peine feinte.

Doucement, il traça dans le creux de sa main ouverte un petit cœur du bout de sa plume.

Il ne vit pas Lily rougir, et reposa la plume sur la table sans lever les yeux vers elle une seule seconde. Il lâcha sa main, et aussitôt, Lily regretta le contact ferme, doux, et plein de chaleur de James. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ressentait ce besoin renversant d'être toujours, toujours plus proche de lui.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de laisser ses pensées la bouleverser, parce que les mains de James se remirent à courir sur elle. De ses doigts longs et fins, il fit remonter la manche de sa chemise jusqu'à son coude. Elle frissonna, et rougit davantage. James rencontra enfin son regard, et s'y arrêta un instant, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose. Ses lèvres moqueuses s'étirèrent davantage vers le haut lorsqu'il trouva sa réponse, et Lily se mit à mordiller nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, en baissant les yeux vers sa paume toujours ouverte, où le petit cœur à l'encre bleue chatouillait sa peau avec délice.

James fit glisser ses doigts le long de son bras découvert, jusqu'à ce qu'ils enveloppent doucement sa main. Il posa ses lèvres dans sa paume, déclenchant une vague de frissons du bout de ses doigts tremblants jusque dans sa poitrine fébrile et agitée par des battements de cœur désordonnés et bruyants.

Puis, sa chaleur la quitta à nouveau et elle vit à regret ses mains s'éloigner, le temps pour lui de prendre sa baguette. Il la pointa doucement sur le petit cœur à l'encre bleue, et une chaleur la submergea aussitôt.

- James qu'est-ce que tu...

Mais Lily s'interrompit aussitôt, et laissa échapper malgré elle un petit glapissement de surprise, lorsqu'elle vit le cœur se mettre à battre vigoureusement dans sa paume, avant d'exploser en millions de confettis sur sa peau.

Non.

Pas des confettis.

Pas des confettis, mais de minuscules cœurs à l'encre bleue qui se mirent à courir le long de son bras dénudé, jusqu'à disparaitre complètement sous la manche de sa chemise repliée sur son coude.

- James ! Où est-ce qu'ils s...

Il l'interrompit en dirigeant sa baguette vers la poitrine tremblante de la jolie Gryffondor, et Lily sursauta lorsqu'une multitude de petits cœurs en papier traversèrent la chemise de son uniforme, comme s'ils s'étaient échappés de son cœur à elle.

Elle les regarda s'envoler, virevoltant au-dessus de leur tête, puis retomber en pluie pailletée sur leurs épaules.

Et juste comme ça, le sortilège était rompu.

Mais pas le charme, qui lui continuait d'agiter sa poitrine.

Son regard s'accrocha à celui brillant d'appréhension, d'excitation, de passion, et d'hésitation de James, qui avait repris sa main dans la sienne, et caressait sa peau brûlante du bout de ses doigts.

Elle avait le souffle coupé, et des larmes menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux émeraude.

- James...

Mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait peur de tout gâcher. Elle avait peur des sentiments violents qui faisaient tourner sa tête et son cœur lorsqu'elle posait ses yeux sur James Potter, le garçon qu'elle avait autrefois juré de haïr jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne voulait rien dire. Elle voulait juste l'aimer, comme lui l'aimait.

Et elle n'avait pas de mot pour ça.

Aucune langue au monde n'avait de mot pour ça.

- Lily, commença doucement James en interrompant le fil fragile de ses pensées, je voulais... J'avais prévu chaque mot, chaque virgule et puis...J'ai répété, encore et encore ce que j'aurais pu te dire pour te faire comprendre... Depuis des mois je me dis que... Que peut-être tes sentiments ont changé, et que tu... J'ai tellement envie de croire que tu pourrais me laisser une chance, Lily... Et tu m'as donné des raisons d'espérer ces dernier mois, alors j'ai saisi ma chance. Je sais que c'est un peu idiot comme manière de te le demander mais...

James s'interrompit, poussa un long soupir, et planta son regard noisette, à la fois fragile et déterminé, dans ses jolis yeux verts.

- Lily, je te jure que c'est la dernière fois que je te le demande. Et si tu dis non, je te laisse tranquille. Pour de vrai. Pour toujours.

Lily hocha la tête, tremblante, horrifiée à l'idée d'être « débarrassée » de James Potter. Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser. Pas maintenant.

- Lily, reprit-il d'une voix douce et chaude, ... est-ce que tu accepterais de me laisser une chance, de sortir avec moi, et de me laisser t'aimer un peu ? Ou beaucoup. Beaucoup en fait, parce que sincèrement, je ne sais pas comment t'aimer autrement.

Elle était tout à fait incapable de répondre. Non pas qu'elle hésitait, non ! Son cœur lui hurlait sa réponse avec une passion violente et enivrante. Ses lèvres tremblaient, son pouls courrait à une vitesse folle, et sa gorge sèche retenait ses mots prisonniers.

Alors elle fit la seule chose qui lui sembla plus évocatrice que des mots n'auraient pu l'être, elle se pencha vers lui, avec une lenteur douloureuse, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec une légèreté suffocante.

Lily Evans avait fini par tomber pour James Potter, et ils le savaient désormais tous les deux.

Et tomber, ça ne faisait pas si mal que ça, après tout.

** N/A:**

* * *

_Soyez honnête, à quel point c'était guimauve tout ça ? _

_Merci à_ **DelfineNotPadfoot** _pour la correction de ce petit OS ;)_

_Lp._


End file.
